The Academy
by my-dreams-ur-entertainment
Summary: "Just wait, new girl, you'll fall for me." I looked at him in awe. "There is no way in hell that I will ever fall for a guy as self centered and stuck up as you!" He just smirked. "Just watch." I can't believe I'm being forced to room with this asshole for the rest of the school year, at a school I don't even want to be at!


**Hey guys! I've had this idea in my head for a while but I kepts rewriting it cuz it sucked. Writers block sucksss. **

**But I started again and I'm really liking this!**

**~update~**

**If you happen to also be reading my story Seemingly Happy I apologize for the long update.**

**With terrible writers block and SAT's last weekend and Finals next week and my grandpa's birthday party..**

**It's been pretty hectic for me. **

**But! Summers almost here! So that means... REGULAR UPDATESSSS! So I really hope you like this! Tell me if you do or if I should keep goin!**

**Love ya all!**

**~Disclaimer, I do not own Shugo Chara!~ **

* * *

People say that there's a school that's practically impossible to get into. Unless you've got the money or some type of 'artistic' talent, you're not gettin' in.

So I thought I was good. I mean, who would wanna go to a school full of arrogant preppy rich kids anyway?

Not me, that's who.

Besides, my family isn't rich enough to get me in, anyway. We're not poor, just not rich enough, so there's no way I could get in money wise, if I even wanted to get in.

And that whole 'talent' thing? You've gotta be kidding me on that. I like to sing, but it's more of a hobby than a talent. I'm not that good.

Or so I thought.

Because about a month or so ago, a scouting agent from that school came to my school, looking for kids with talent in singing or art.

Apparently there, currently, aren't enough kids there that have actual talent, so they needed more.

Hence me now being forced to go to this school that's oh so infamous for creating the top celebrities in the country.

Some examples: Stuck up, snobby violinist Ikuto Tsukiyomi and 'I'm too cool to even touch my fans' Rima Mashiro.

Excuse me while I gag.

And it all happened so fast to! I didn't think anything of it!

My favorite teacher asked me to step out of my math lesson in class and head down to the music room. When we got there, some guy with blue hair and a fancy suit on was in the music room, sitting down.

My teacher then asked me to sing, so I did.

No questions asked, because she's my favorite teacher and she loved hearing me sing.

But I had **_no _**idea that the man sitting next to her was an agent.

So now here I am.

Sitting in this stupid office, at this stupid school, waiting for the lady with my stupid information papers, looking out the window and watching all the snotty little rich kids that go here pass by in their little 'clicks' laughing and smiling.

And there go my parents and my sister. Smiling and waving to me through the window, expecting to see a smile on my face.

Hell no.

Fuck that.

Fuck this school.

_Fuck The Academy. _

"Amu Hinamori?" A plump woman with old glasses and a dress my grandmother would wear, walked back into the office and handed me a small stack of papers. "This has all your information. Your schedule, your dorm room number, a school map, and the guidelines for living on the schools campus." She smiled at me, "Hope you like it here."

I smiled back, without really putting any effort into it, and walked out of the office. "Thank you." I replied in a sarcastic happy tone.

I walked outside and sat down on a large set of stairs leading up to the, what I assume is, main building. I took out a pen and the papers she gave me and began to highlight the different buildings I had classes in.

When I finished, I took out the Dorm Room Guidelines.

**There are four Dorm Buildings here at The Academy, all of which are Co Ed. This does not mean you will be placed in a room with a dorm mate of the opposite sex. You will be placed in a room with a student of the same sex. But, because of events in the past, we, The Staff here at the school, know how teenagers tend to act with the opposite sex. So we've set up rules that will help keep things in a nice order.**

**The rules are that al****l students must be in their own dorm room by 9:30 P.M. and l****ights out at 11:30 P.M. **

**There are camera's in the hallway that run 24/7, so keep in mind that if you do try to sneak out, we will know.**

**On each floor of the buildings, there is one Girls Bathroom and one Boys Bathroom. This includes showers and such. Make sure to bring your own towel and toiletries though. Also, please try to always wear flip flops when showering, for safety and health purposes. **

And after that I stopped reading. It seemed stupid and boring and long. "But Co Ed dorms. That's so weird." I just shrugged my shoulders and stood up.

I took my phone out of my pocket and checked the time. "Okay, it's 1:30 and last class gets out at 2:15. I should probably find my room before class ends." I put my phone back and looked on my information sheet.

**Dorm Building C. **

**Room #317 **

Building C would be.. right... there!" I smiled and started walking towards the building. But then it dawned on me.

"Why the hell am I smiling? Why do I seem excited?" I mumbled to myself, now sluggishly trudging my body to the building.

By the time I got to the entrance, my phone vibrated.

**Dear Amu,**

**Your Papa and I dropped your stuff off in your room. You've got a great view of the swimming pool! Great for watching the boys swim team;D ***Ewww* ** Your room is pretty big for only two people! So that's nice! Anddd we've already met your roommate! They were so nice! You'll love 'em! **

**Have a great first day tomorrow and call us if you need us! Love you!**

**Love Mama Papa and Ami:) **

I smiled and rolled my eyes, "Ugh, she makes me feel almost guilty for wanting to leave."

I took a quick look at my room number before shoving the papers in my small backpack and trading it for the room key.

I walked in, found the nearest elevator then hit the 'third floor' button.

When the doors opened, I stepped out into a large lounge with a T.V., mini fridge and other teenage necessity's. "Pretty cool.." I walked through the lounge towards a sign that hung above a doorway.

**Rooms 300 - 350 **

"Guessing room 317 is this way.." Walking down the hallway, I noticed that a lot of the doors had white boards with cute or funny sayings and I smiled.

"It would be nice to have a roommate I get along with. I hope she's as nice as Mama said.." I shrugged my shoulders and stopped at a large door at the end of the first corner in the hall.

**Room #317 **

"This is it then..." I entered the room and put my bag down next to the door and felt around for a light switch. Once I turned the light on, I could see what Mama was talking about.

The room was huge! It could probably fit 5 king beds!

I walked around and realized that there were two rooms leading off of this one. "It's like a hotel in here!" I smiled and sat down on a couch that was placed up against the back windows. "I could get used to this."

Laying back, I put my feet up on the couch and closed me eyes.

_I could definitely get used to- _

"Who the hell are you?"

I turned my head towards the voice, expecting, _more like hoping_, it to be a girl with an abnormally low voice.

But no.

Just my luck.

This _would_ happen to me!

"I'll ask again. Who are you and why are you in my room?"

Ikuto Tsukiyomi, the celebrity I can not stand, under **any** circumstance, would end up being my roommate.

Fuck. This.

* * *

**Sooo what do you think! I'm so glad I finally got this on here! AHH!**

**Like, I was literally deleting and re-pasting and changing everything! Haha:D**

**Well if you did like it, please leave a review! Let me know what you think! **

**Love you all! **


End file.
